


if you wake up and don't want to smile

by philthestone



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Gen, the original trio had 1 braincell between them and the only person who ever used it was chewie, theyre valid!, yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22026142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philthestone/pseuds/philthestone
Summary: “My monthly cycle started,” says Leia.He has a sudden memory of he and Han just after Yavin, sprawled under the the Falcon’s wing, sharing bootlegged starshine and pestering Chewie about the mating habits of wookiees. He almost chokes out half a laugh.Stupidly, he wishes Han were here. The fingers in his new hand twitch."Oh. Oh. Right. Of course, that’s – that’s. Do you need anything? Shall I – should I go?”(Mundane snapshots from a war against an Empire).
Relationships: Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker & Han Solo, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Luke Skywalker & Han Solo, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 178





	if you wake up and don't want to smile

**Author's Note:**

> some v old prompts spanning the original trilogy that i reworked in time for the turn of the decade. for @cassandor, who encouraged me to post this
> 
> title is from fleetwood mac and i miss the original trio. happy new year laydees

She’s crying into the front of Han’s shirt in the middle of the night after what must have been a nightmare. Luke isn’t sure. She just sort of showed up, and he was already there anyway. He doesn’t think he’s ever seen Han look so out of his element as in the three moments before Leia crumpled, when she was desperately looking to pick a fight over nothing standing there in too-large Alliance-issue pajamas with her hair in twin braids down her back. 

It would have been funny if it wasn’t so discombobulating; Leia Organa doesn’t  _ cry _ .

Not in front of Han. Not in front of anybody. Not even in front of Luke. Han said once it’s almost like she’s forgotten how. 

“You look more spooked than she is, kid,” Han manages weakly, over the top of Leia’s braided head.

“Is she okay?” Stupid question, but he feels he’s got to ask it anyway. “Leia?”

“Hey,” Han says to the tiny princess wrapped in his arms. His voice is uncharacteristically gentle. “You’re alright. You’re alright, Leia. C’mon, sweetheart, let’s get you a drink.”

Leia’s head jerks.

“I’m not your sweetheart.”

Han laughs out loud; Luke exhales, almost like in relief. Leia demands to know where they keep the almost-certainly bootlegged alcohol.

**

“My monthly cycle started,” says Leia. 

Luke stares at her.

And then down at the bed.

And then back up at her.

Leia’s hand leaves her mouth to grab his sleeve, reflexive, as though she’s suddenly had the thought that he might turn tail and run out of the room.

Frankly, that’s insulting -- even if she’s not dying, she’s clearly upset, and what kind of Gun-Gun would  _ he _ be if he just left her to it -- but he supposes his general facial expression has not been particularly helpful in communicating that sentiment. He has a sudden memory of he and Han just after Yavin, sprawled under the the Falcon’s wing, sharing bootlegged starshine and pestering Chewie about the mating habits of wookiees. He almost chokes out half a laugh. 

Stupidly, he wishes Han were here. The fingers in his new hand twitch.

“Your –” Not dying, then. That’s -- very good. “Oh.  _ Oh _ . Right. Of course, that’s – that’s. Shall I – should I go?”

She shrugs, shoulders shaking a little bit. But she does look incrementally relieved at his apparent continued presence in her room. As one, they both look back down at the red spot on the bed.

“That looks awful,” he tells her after a strange moment, more bluntly than is probably acceptable. 

“I know,” she says. “I forgot. With everything -- and he -- I forgot.” She still hasn’t made any move to get off the bed.

“Oh, Leia ...” says Luke, hoping the hysteric laugh bubbling at the thought of wookiee mating doesn’t come out with it.

“It’s alright,” she manages, almost as though she knows he’s close to hysterics. He wonders if she isn’t similarly close to hysterics at the absurd tragedy of their current situation. A monthly cycle must be such a mundane thing, but on top of everything else. “It’s not – I’m not – it’s fine. I’m going to be fine.”

“We  _ are _ going to be fine,” he says, louder than he means to.

“Jedi wisdom?” She sounds so tired.

“No,” says Luke. “We’re just stubborn bastards, is all.”

**

“WILL EVERYONE JUST  _ SHUT UP _ !”

If standing on a table could be considered “desperate measures”, Luke has resorted to them.

“Excuse me” and “Could everyone please –“ and “Supreme Commander Mothma’s trying to –“ didn’t work and he’s gotten real tired of hearing Leia have to fight to get someone  _ else _ heard. So he stands on the table.

It’s here that he realizes making a public spectacle of himself has never really been that high on his list of priorities. At least they’ve all stopped talking.

“Right,” says Luke uncomfortably, ignoring the varying looks of extreme offense and shock and amusement (space him, Han actually looks  _ proud _ ), and swinging his hands slightly. “Uh, Mon Mothma, you have the floor.”

It takes Mon a moment to recover from her surprise.

“I – yes, of course, Jedi Skywalker, thank you for – ahem. Anyway. As I was saying, we cannot make any hasty movements in the direction of building a New Republic without the support of …”

When he hops off the table and joins Leia on the far end, he tries to ignore the lingering stares --  _ Jedi? The Jedi are all dead! _ \-- and decides. Well. Building a government is very, very different from fighting a war.

He’s not sure that he’s the right man for the job.

But Leia’s hiding a small smile (and Han’s just full out smirking), and they’re all three of them alive and finally happy and  _ together _ .

So he supposes it’s more than alright, for now.


End file.
